


i was searching but not for you

by candy_bong



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Cheerleader AU, College/University Setting, F/F, Fluff, kind of, texting fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 13:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12682992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy_bong/pseuds/candy_bong
Summary: Momo has a crush. It gets a bit difficult to handle.





	i was searching but not for you

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but the idea and the presentation of said idea. Title is from Walking Backwards by Leagues.

Momo didn’t want this. She really didn’t ask for all of this to happen. Her phone had dropped from her hand about five minutes ago, thank god it fell on the small carpet she put beside the bed, don’t thank god that the screen was still displaying that goddamn picture. A picture of someone’s abs, still on full brightness. A picture of someone she’d been secretly crushing on for a few months now, she’d recognize _those_ abs anywhere.

**Flashback to five minutes ago**

 

Momo was having a normal Saturday, waking up later than she usually needed to for college, taking a long and wonderful shower, she was just about to set up Netflix on her laptop when her phone rang, notifying her of a new message. Checking her phone, she saw it was a picture attachment from an unknown number. Without thinking twice, she unlocked her phone and opened the chat. The picture loaded and she promptly dropped her phone to the ground, which brings us to now.

“What the fuck?” was the first thing that came out of Momo’s mouth, in a half scream, “What the actual fuck?”. Yep, that was a full scream, and she was informed of that pretty quickly as someone banged their fist on one of the walls of the room; perks of living on campus, the walls were thin enough for sound to travel.

Momo picked up her phone, noticing that her hands were shaking while she reached down. She still couldn’t believe her eyes, in fact she couldn’t believe this whole situation. How the hell did _Myoui Mina_ have _Hirai Momo’s_ number? In what universe was that possible? And the million, no, _billion_ , dollar question was: why was Myoui Mina texting Momo a picture of her abs? Momo clicked on the chat bar, her fingers posing over the keyboard, ready to type a “I think you’ve got the wrong number...”, before the phone vibrated in her hand and another picture started loading.

“Fuck this shit, I’m out.”

It was Mina, in what seemed like a sheer tank top, showing off, yes, _once again_ , her _glorious abs_. This time, the lower half of her face was visible. Momo could barely think, yet her mind was running at ten thoughts per second. She typed out the response she was about to, before Mina decided to send another picture, and pressed ‘send’. The ‘read’ symbol appeared under Momo’s message within a few seconds, and the dreaded ellipsis came with it as well. Momo lied down fully on her bed, pressing a pillow to her face, yelling into the poor thing. Soon enough, her phone rang with the notification tone again; she was beginning to hate that damn tone. She unlocked her phone with shaky fingers, her eyes widening at the message that she’d received in reply.

**[Unknown], 1:46 P.M. :** No... I think I’ve got the right number.

 

Momo scrambled to type out a response that didn’t reveal anything she was feeling currently, which to be honest, she herself didn’t know. She was about halfway through before another message appeared.

**[Unknown], 1:47 P.M. :** This is Momo, right? Hirai Momo?

 

If Momo’s eyes widened any further, they’d probably burst and that wouldn’t exactly be a pretty sight. She softly whispered a “What the fuck is happening” while typing her reply.

**[Momo], 1:49 P.M. :** Yeah...it is. Who is this?

 **[Unknown], 1:50 P.M. :** Really, Hirai? You’re really going to play the ‘who’s this’ game with me?

 **[Momo], 1:51 P.M. :** No, seriously, who IS this?

 

“Okay, Momo, the trick is to keep calm, stay cool, stay chill, you got this under con-“, it was a miracle Momo was managing to type messages. Realistically, she would have cried and left the country.

 

 **[Unknown], 1:52 P.M. :** Guess.

 

‘Fucking hell,’ Momo thought to herself, why was this happening to her? She was a good person, she didn’t deserve all this tension and stress. She really didn’t deserve it.

 

 **[Momo], 1:53 P.M. :** Look, whoever this is, I am pretty sure you didn’t mean to send those pictures to ME.

 **[Unknown], 1:55 P.M. :** Like I don’t know who you are, Hirai Momo. Like I haven’t ever caught you staring at me during cheerleader practices.

 

It was at this very fateful moment that Momo’s heart stopped. No, seriously, it probably wasn’t working anymore. She’d stopped breathing, this had to be some sort of prank. Someone was definitely filming this, or screen-recording the chat at the very least.

 

 **[Unknown], 1:57 P.M. :** Do you mind opening your door? It is 209 right?

 

‘Fuck fuck, what the fuck?’ was the only thing that was going round and round Momo’s mind, the occasional ‘what the actual fuck’ was also thrown in. Why the fuck would Myoui Mina, head cheerleader, abs...extraordinaire, be here at Momo’s dorm?

 

 **[Unknown], 2:00 P.M. :** Today please.

 

Along with that came a soft knock on the door. Momo had to get up (she almost tripped due to the realisation that Mina had probably been standing there for the past three minutes) and opened the door to reveal Myoui Mina herself, in the flesh, in all her godly aura.

 

“Are you gonna stand there and drool or will you invite me inside?”, Mina questioned, with her signature smirk on her face, it was a half smirk and it was _hot as hell_ , Momo was flabbergasted for a few moments; Mina had recently dyed her hair it seemed, it was almost jet black now and it caught Momo off guard. She sputtered for a second, before shifting to the side and opening the door further to let Mina in.

“Um. Sorry, shit. Sorry.”

Mina stepped in, her smirk still in place, “You have a nice place.”

“Thanks?” Momo shook her head as if to clear it, “Thanks.”

A few beats passed, Mina stood in front of Momo for a second before she started pacing, a serious expression on her face. At least it _looked_ like a serious expression.

“Look. I’m uh… I’m not very good at this, okay? I’m not… good at romantic? Yeah, romantic shit. I am not the type to serenade someone and stuff,” she paused for a second, walked towards Momo and stood right in front of her now; there was about a hand’s distance between the two of them, “I just. Go. I go after what I want.”

“What…does that mean?” Momo questioned, tilting her head slightly to the right, her eyebrows scrunched together.

“It means,” the brunette sighed dramatically, “what it means.”

Poor Momo. She _really_ didn’t sign up for this.

“Okay,” was the last thing Mina said before stepping forward towards Momo and putting her lips on the other woman’s; it was the lightest kiss, their lips barely touched, and just when Momo was about to close her wide open eyes and respond back properly to the kiss Mina planted on her, the brunette pulled back. “That’s what it means, Hirai.”

Momo, still sort of dazed, lifted her hand and slapped herself.

“What the hell.”

“Okay. Not a dream. Okay.”

“Hirai, what the hell.”

“I had to check.”

Mina giggled at this, and that elicited the brightest grin from Momo.

“You’re such a dork.”

“Can I uh…can I kiss you again? Properly this time.”

“I was hoping you’d say that soon.”

It was at this point that Momo realised that Mina was wearing a leather jacket, and grabbed the lapels lightly to pull the brunette towards her. Mina’s hands automatically went to Momo’s shoulders, and up into her short black and bluish hair, her fingernails lightly scratching at Momo’s nape. Momo sighed dreamily.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted…”

“To do this? Yeah, me too.”

Their lips met halfway this time, with unbridled but controlled passion; not to be cheesy but they fit like two puzzle pieces made for each other. Mina’s right hand left its previous place in Momo’s hair and cupped her cheek instead, and Momo’s hands slipped down to Mina’s waist, but not before running over her clothed tummy. This prompted Mina to take her jacket off; it was getting rather hot too, in the middle of November. Might as well give Momo a taste of what she’d teased her with.

Momo stepped back, pulling Mina with her, “Breathing is important,” she whispered, while guiding Mina to the bed.

Mina dropped her jacket at the foot of the bed, she was wearing the sheer tank top under it.

“Fuck…”

“Like what you see, babe?” Mina asked with her signature smirk, the term of endearment slipping out.

The only response Momo had was gulping and nodding her head, while hooking her fingers into the Mina’s jeans and pulling her down towards her. The other brunette straddled her, sitting down on Momo’s lap. She attacked the other woman’s neck with open-mouthed kisses, even threw in a light suck and soft bite occasionally.

“Why the pictures?” Momo asked, in between deep breaths and low moans, which spurred Mina on further; she loved how her moans made her throat vibrate, how _raw_ they sounded.

Mina pressed one last kiss to Momo’s collarbone, before raising her head to look directly at her, “I wanted a reaction out of you.”

“And did you get one?” Momo inquired, pushing a loose hair strand behind Mina’s ear.

“I’d say it worked out pretty well, yeah. My turn for a question,” Mina took Momo’s hand in hers, and kissed her palm, “How long?”

“Since, uh…since this March.”

“Aww. Cutie.”

Momo blushed at this, ducking her head slightly.

“Hey, look at me,” Mina raised Momo’s head with a finger, “Ask me how long.”

“How long?”

“Since April.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah. I… I caught you looking at me during class once.” Momo remembered that incident, it was… embarrassing, Jeongyeon had clowned her for days after it happened. “I thought you were adorable and positively the cutest person I’ve ever seen.”

“All this wasted time…”

Mina threw her head back to laugh at Momo’s statement, exposing her neck to the other woman, who didn’t waste another second and went in to plant a kiss on the side of  neck, right above her pulse point.

“Let’s catch up on all that wasted time then.”

And with that, Mina pushed Momo back onto her bed, taking her tank top off while doing so. Momo wasn’t going to fall behind, she too took off her shirt and pulled the brunette impossibly close. When their lips parted for a few moments, Momo asked one last question.

“How did you get my number though?”

“Sana.”

“Oh.”

“I should thank Sana the next time I see her.”

“We both will.”

Mina just hummed in response and went back to what she was doing that is littering Momo’s neck with kisses and bites. Momo ran her hands all over Mina’s practically flawless back, her fingernails scratching it, causing the woman to moan appreciatively against the valley between her breasts.

 

For once, Momo was glad she’d received messages from an unknown number.

 

Later in the day, after a few rounds (honestly, they lost count after round) of exploring each other’s bodies, Momo picked up her phone and saved Mina’s number to her contacts as “Baby Girl”; yes, that part was insisted upon by Mina herself.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been messing around with this piece ever since /those/ pictures of Mina from the MLB photoshoot dropped. Fuckboy!Mina + Clueless!Momo is a concept that's been playing in my head for a while... and this happened.
> 
> The biggest thanks goes to pottermisfits for helping me with this fic, thank you for encouraging me to write it and beta-ing it for me. Much love to you xox. Please do check pottermisfits' stuff out, they are small and write excellent stuff!
> 
> Come yell at me @momofucker69 on twitter if you're into that.


End file.
